


Drivers License

by proffescrxavicr



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men First Class - Fandom, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, drivers license, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Drivers License, Hank McCoyAn imagine based off of Olivia Rodrigo’s song “Drivers License”. I tried my best to keep this as gender neutral as possible, if you catch any mistakes please let me know and I will fix it!Simple Summary: In which the reader finds that watching the man they love fall for someone else hurts more than anything else.Set During: Pre-First Class and First Class.Word Count: 1,197 words
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Reader, Hank McCoy/gender neutral reader, Hank Mccoy - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Drivers License

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on my Tumblr, so if you see this on Tumblr, it is mine! Stream Drivers License!

“Forever?” Your cheek rested against Hank’s chest, smiling as you felt his chuckle on it. He placed a swift kiss to the top of your head, something he always did when you needed reassurance. Your hands fiddled with each other behind his back, waiting for the verbal response he always gave you. Hank never missed a beat when it came to making you feel better when you had a bad day. He would take your hand in his and tell you everything he liked the most about you. Or he would let you rest your head on his lap, his hand playing in your hair as he read you to sleep. He was everything you had ever wanted in someone. That’s why it hurt you to see him growing closer to the group called the x-men. 

“Forever,” his voice was soft, a soothing hand rubbing circles on your back. You let your thoughts of the x-men go, trying not to think of the people he had been spending so much time with. Because in all reality you couldn’t be mad, it was his first time being around people that had something similar to him. People he could connect to more, connect to better. You tried to understand what it was like for him, truly, you would have done anything to understand better. Anything to show him that you truly cared for him, that it didn’t matter what he looked like. 

But even then, you knew he would never listen to you. Once he had his mind set to something, there was almost nothing you could do to change it. That’s why you never tried to change his plans on creating a “cure” for his mutation. Because in the end it would only lead to more issues, and you didn’t want to fight him over something like that. You hated the feelings that came with fighting, the way that your stomach would drop and lips would quiver. 

Pulling your arms from the spot they had been so content with resting, you sat down on the couch the two of you had bought almost two years ago. Hank looked at you for a while, brows pulling together as you grabbed at the book you only reread when you needed something comforting. You pulled the book closer to your chest, eyes trying to take in the words and failing miserably. No matter how much you wished to be swept up into the world of words in front of you, to be taken away to a universe that didn’t cause any heartache. Because sitting there, with a man who promised you forever, hurt you more than the words had ever done. 

You knew you were loosing him that day he met the x-men. When he came back to you that night, his smile was the same that it was the night you had met. It lightened your heart to see him so happy, but it broke it a little to hear him gush about the blonde woman named Raven. And you understood it the minute you met her. She was older than you, everything you had ever wanted to be. She was confident, strong, and not afraid of speaking her mind. She gave everything to Hank, offering him another way to do the things he’s always wanted to do. That was more than what you had ever been able to do. 

Hank knelt down on the ground in front of you, hand resting on your knee. He tilted your chin down so he could look at you directly in the eyes, “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

You let out a laugh, trying to stop any tears that could have escaped. “I need you to be honest with me Hank.”

“Always.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do,” Hank blinked a few times, his tone laced in surprise. 

“Are you in love with me?”

“I thought I just answered that,” you looked at Hank with a sad look.

“Are you in love,” a tear slipped past your eye, “with me?”

“Of course I am,” his hand came to rest on your cheek, wiping away at the tear you had sliding down it. 

“Are you in love with her?”

“With who?”

“You know who I’m talking about Hank,” your lip quivered, more tears threatening to spill. “You talk about her all the time and she’s always getting a smile out of you. It’s more than what I can do anymore. You look at her like she’s the moon and all of the stars, once you look at her you can’t stop looking at her. It’s the way you used to look at me, Hank. You love her, don’t you?”

Hank had tears sitting in his eyes as well, which only made your tears come on faster. You had been prepared for this moment, when he finally admitted to something you’ve known for a while. It didn’t make it any easier, although. Seeing him close his eyes and think carefully about what he was going to say broke your heart. Biting your lip, you waited for the words to come from his mouth. 

“I do.”

“Does she?” You faltered at your words. “Does she feel the same way?”

“I don’t know,” Hank let the tears slip past the barriers of his eyes, wiping away at them quickly. He sounded so defeated, so broken, it hurt you more. Had you been keeping him in a relationship he didn’t need to be in? 

“Let me ask this again Hank, and you can be honest with me, are you in love with me?”

He looked up to you, taking your face in his hands. “There will always be a part of me that is in love with you (Y/n).”

“That’s not an answer, Hank.” You let the sob rake through your body. 

He shook his head, “I’m not.”

In that moment you felt your heart take its final hit, crumbling to pieces within your chest. Because he had said forever, but now you were alone. And how were you supposed to get over someone when you were still in love with them? You stood up, grabbing at your coat and a few other things you found to be important enough to grab. With a bag in your hand, you went back to your shared bedroom and grabbed as many clothes as you thought you would need. Hank watched you with a close eye. You grabbed at the bag once it was filled and went to the front door, keys in your hand. 

“Goodbye,” you had to leave, being in that room was suffocating. Seeing everything you had decorated the apartment with broke you, because you had chosen it with the idea of forever in mind. 

“(Y/n), wait,” Hank tried to stop you from walking out the door, trying to save whatever it was you two had left. You loved him, you weren’t sure if there would be a moment where you didn’t love him. But he didn’t love you the same way, he had fallen for someone else. 

And I know we weren’t perfect, but I’ve never felt this way for no one.


End file.
